Quest for the Gauntlet
by NiteMar21
Summary: We have good verse bad, sickness and some love, we have a lot of things, it's a fantasy fiction, alot of things made up, wnat to see. Story is WAY WAY WAY better than summary, promise. Rated what it is for content and language and violence. Please R
1. The King's health

**Disclaimer: I own every singal characher, Muahahahahahahahaha! want to use them? give me money :)**

**This is reated PG-13 becuase of voilence and some language and some content.**

* * *

"No way! You can't do it!" A man says at the 'Bloody Pub' as he talks to his friend beside him. "How much do you want to bet Chris?" Says the younger man, grabbing his bow and arrows. "I'll bet you 5 gold pieces, Randall, that you can't drink 3 glasses of beer and be able to shoot a swinging bag," Chris says with confidence. Randall just smirks as he goes into his pouch and got 5 gold pieces and put it on the counter, "You're on."

As Chris got out his 5 gold pieces, Randall started to drink the 3 glasses. After Randall finished, he slyly smirked and started acting drunk, fumbling with the bow and messed up putting the arrow on the bow. "Wait, wait, wait!" Chris got in the way of Randall, thinking he will definitely win. "How about this, lets up the stakes, 10 gold pieces." Randal, trying to hide his evil grin, nodded and both pulled out another 5 gold pieces and Randall stopped acting. "Thanks for the gold," Randall said as he easily aimed the arrow at the moving target.

Chris, watching with worry, thought quickly of how to distract him. As Randall is about to release the arrow, Chris yells out "Boom!" As Randall lets go of the arrow, to Chris, all time slowed down as the arrow as going straight. Randall looked over at Chris and loved the face of defeat as Chris watched the arrow hit the bag. "Thank you Chris, now I can eat longer." Randall chuckled as he grabs his and Chris's gold coins and puts it in his pouch. "Lucky," Chris mumbles under his breath upset as he drank more of his beer.

* * *

"I will allow you to take your neighbor's land since they have been gone, but you must pay extra because of the new land," says King Nobain. The peasant smiles happily and bows his head low, "Thank you my lord, I promise to pay the extra tax, thank you." The peasant backs up out of the room, his head still down.

"That was nice of you honey, giving that man more land," Queen Midanna said and gently kissed her husband on the cheek and smiled softly. "Thank you my star," Nobain said softly and returned the same smile.

* * *

The next day, the king and queen decided to take a private stroll, which meant 3 guards were near them. "What a nice day, isn't it Nobain?" She asked with her arms wrapped. Nobain looked over at her and smiled. "I haven't noticed, I've been staring at your beauty. Your sparkling eyes and long dark hair. And that dress, it'll make the strongest man fall to his knees." Midanna blushed at his comment as she quickly kissed him on the lips. "Thanks honey."

After a few minutes, Nobain fell to his knees and held his chest. Midanna looked at him, "Ok honey, I think I got the point." Nobain wasn't joking though, he was weak, and he was turning very pale. After Midanna saw this, she turned and yelled to the guards, "Help! He needs to be brought back to the castle!"

The guards, standing there in shock, got pulled out of it by the queen's orders and ran over and picked up the king and ran to the castle.

* * *

Days have passed and King Nobain hasn't gotten better. Queen Midanna has sent word, asking anybody that might help her husband. Many doctors but were clueless to what is wrong. The queen almost gave up all help as she sat in her throne, doing her lover's duties.

"My queen?" A young knight walked into the hall and stood there, waiting to be talked to. The queen came out of her trans, thinking of her sick King and thinking of what to do if he died. "Yes Regan?" "There is a man here, he wishes to see the king, hoping to help."

The queen nods her head and the knight opens the door. Standing there was a tall figure, wearing a long black cloak with the hood of his head. The man started his walk towards the queen and stopped at the edge of the stairs and bowed his head. "Thank you my queen for letting me help you husband."

The queen nodded her head and waved her hand and one of the knights walked up to him. "This way sir." The man bowed his head and followed the knight into the King's room.

The man just stared at the king as Nobain moaned and groaned in pain. The queen, who was watching this mysterious man, was getting impatient. She was about to say something when…."I got it!" The queen smiled happily, "What is it?" The man turned and took off his hood. He was a descent man, short brown hair and matching eyes. "It is an ancient sickness, it hasn't been seen for ages."

The queen frowned. She knew about this sickness, it took most of her father's kingdom, all the knights and servants were sick and half of them died. She looked up very upset, "Is there anything that can cure him?" She spoke with nervousness and worry. The man nodded his head and a little smiles was seen on his face. "Yes my queen, there is a cure. It is a magical gauntlet. Legend h-"

The queen interrupts with anger, "Legend! We don't have time to chase after a legend that know one knows it exists!" The Man bowed his head and still smiled, "Don't worry my queen, I know this legend exists." The queen, giving him a suspicious look, asks, "May I ask how would you know?" The man bowed his head. "I know, my queen, because I am the person that helped hide it."

The queen's eyes widen as she knew who he was. "Chaldrin?" The man nodded his head, "It is good to see you miss Midanna." The queen smiled with glee and jumped into the man's arms and a tear ran down her face. "Oh Chaldrin, you have change so much since the last time I saw you." Chaldrin gently put his arms around her and smiled, "yes it has." They sat and talked for a couple of hours, tlaking about the days of Midanna's childhood, forgetting about the king for awhile.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please leave a review, this is my second ff and i hope i did good.**


	2. The Warriors

**Disclaimer: I own every character**

* * *

After talking about her and how to help him, then got talking into Midanna's past at the castle with Chaldrin. The queen sighs with content and looked at Chaldrin. "Where is the gauntlet?" "It's in Maldorpot, to the north," he said as he snapped his fingers and a map appeared on the table and pointed it out to the queen. "None of our explorers have been up there, they can't even pass the Witchant Mountain." Chaldrin nodded his head and thought.

"I don't think your young warriors will be able to be on this journey, they don't have enough experience. We need the legendary warriors that HAVE lived off the land."

The queen nodded her head and called in a squire. "Yes my queen?" He walked in and bowed his head. "Yes Jeffrey, I need you to send another word through the land, we need some warriors that have a lot of experience in the wild." The squire wrote down what she said and bowed his head and left.

"Come on Chris. Lets go get a drinks at the Bloody Pub and we can make another bet," Randall said as him and Chris walked up a dirt path. "No thanks, I need to fucking eat also."

The both shared a laugh as they walked into the pub and ordered a drink. As the bartender gave them their drinks, the man looked at them and then handed them a sheet of paper and left them to fill other orders.

"That was weird," Randall said as he picked up the paper and read. "Yea it-" Chris was stopped by Randall, hitting him on the chest. "What was that for?" Chris was about to hit him when Randall pointed to the paper.

"The queen, she is asking for experienced warriors for a mission to the north." "So? It's fucking cold up there." Chris said and a shiver went down his spine, thinking about the snow. "She is offering 500 gold pieces to whoever can help her."

Chris eyes widened as got up and finished his beer and went for the door. "What are you doing?" Randall said confused as he leisurely drank his beer. "Idiot, we need to get to the castle so we can get that gold."

Randall totally forgot about it because of watching Chris look stupid. "Shit, lets go." Randall finishes his drink and grabbed his bow and ran out the door.

The queen sat in her throne, listening to all the reasons the stuttering archer was giving for being able to go on the journey. Then, the queen got fed up and waved her hand and the man got pulled out of the room. "Oh lord! Isn't there any warriors that can help my love?"

Just then, two men walked into the room. The older man was very bulk and was wearing old battle cloths. He had a broad sword at his side as he stood up straight. The young man was skinny and tall. He had a bow across his chest and an arrow holder sling over his right shoulder.

The older man bowed his head. "My queen, we would like to take the responsibility for going to this exploration." The queen smiled and bowed her head in return.

"Thank you sir?" She spoke with wondering, knowing she will chose these men, knowing she has seen them before.

"My name is Sir Christopher Goldman, and this is," he looks over at Randall as He bows his head, "My names is Sir Randall my queen."

Midanna bowed her head to him and smiled, "Thank you Sir Christopher Goldman and Sir Randall." She smiled with relief in her eyes as she points to the door in the corner, "please go through that door. I see you are dirty so my maid will give you a bath and then you will meet the man that will help you on your exploration." 

Chris and Randall bowed their head and went through the door they were instructed to and saw tons of beautiful women standing there. Chris and Randall both looked at each other and gave the same grin and looked back at the ladies.

After they 'finished' cleaning up, they walked into the next room where Chaldrin was sitting. "Hello Sir Christopher and Randall. My name is Chaldrin and I'm a enchanter." Chris and Randall both bowed their heads in respect. "We have a lot to go over." Chris and Randall both sit down at the table and listens to Chaldrin explain on how the journey will go.

After several long hours of going over the journey, Chaldrin commanded Randall and Chris to bed. "We will leave early." Randall and Chris nodded their head and retired to their bed.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter but i'm busy and this is all i could get, i promise the next chapter will be better**

**please R&R**


End file.
